Screaming in Sunnydale
by truelove08
Summary: A Buffyfied version of the film, SCREAM. Who is the killer? Set during Buffy's third season. Lots of gratitious gore. I'm not promoting violence. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble in Sunnydale**

The phone rang shrilly, breaking the silence that flooded the Chase home. Without a second thought, Cordelia ran to answer it in the hallway, color flushing her cheeks. She rang a hand through her hair, smiling happily to herself . She looked good, and she knew it.

'Hello?'

'Hello'.

Cordelia blinked. She didn't recognize the voice. It was probably for her parents.

'Yes?'

'Who is this?', the voice demanded. Cordelia thought for a moment. The caller sounded 100 male, and 100 sexy, but she wasn't that stupid. She knew better than to supply strange men with personal information. She lived in Sunnydale, after all.

'Who're you trying to reach?', she asked warily.

'I don't know'

'What number are you trying to reach?'

'I dunno'

'I think you have the wrong number', she said impatiently.

'Do I?'

'It happens. Ciao'. She slammed the phone down. Sometimes, she really hated loser salesmen.

She made her way back to the kitchen. Her parents were out that night, sorting out their finances, or whatever. The important thing was that she had the place to herself; she needed it for when her boyfriend Xander came over for a little alone time. She considered making some popcorn, but decided against it. Popcorn was SO cliché.

Bored, she walked to the hallway mirror and pulled in her cheeks, forming a sultry pout. As she was there, she thought, she might as well practice her cheers. Silently, she waved her arms above her head, and performed a clever jump. And they call Buffy a Slayer, she smiled smugly.

She'd just turned on the stereo when the phone rang.

'Geez', she muttered to herself in annoyance, 'do people know the meaning of the word PRIVACY?!'. Still, she retrieved the phone, lifting it curtly to her ear. 'Hello?'

'I'm sorry. I guess I dialled the wrong number'.

'So why'd you dial it again?', she asked, frowning impatiently.

'To apologize'

'So you should. Bye now'. She made a move to disconnect. But the voice on the other end spluttered hastily.

'Wait. Don't hang up'

'What?'

'I want to talk to you for a second'

Cordelia Chase rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she could see where this was going.

'Yeah, well I'm sorry, but if I let everyone who wanted to talk to me have just one second, I'd be sprouting grey hairs by now. Get a grip and mosey on down to a comic book store or something'

She put the phone down before he could react.

Cordelia bit her lip thoughtfully. She still couldn't place the caller's voice, but something about it seemed familiar to her somehow. It could be Xander…but he was due any second now…

The phone rang for a few moments. She hesitated, then picked up.

'Yes?'

'Why don't you want to talk to me?'

'Who is this?'

'You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine.'

'Yeah, as if'

'What's that noise?'

'What noise?', she asked, then realized that the stereo was still playing, 'oh, a CD'

'Celine Dion?'

'Power of Love, what of it?', she asked defensively, moving to turn it off.

'Its just…you have such sophisticated taste. '

She grinned, 'you betcha. Even if some people don't seem to recognize that sometimes. Its like, just because I'm not a Sla-, uh, some kind of freak weight lifter, they don't pay any attention. Nobody sees the real me'

'Well they should. You look like a remarkable young woman'

'Damn right I-', she faltered, registering the meaning of his words. 'Wait, what did you just say?'

'I said, you sound like a remarkable young woman'

Cordelia's face clouded over, carrying the phone over with her to the window to shut the curtains. 'That's not what you said…'

'What? Hello?'

Cordelia slammed down the phone, and rushed to check that the front door was locked. She fanned herself with her hands, and tried to think of a plan.

'Buffy', she murmured, 'she'll know what to do'.

Before she reached the hallway phone, it rang again. She screamed, and pulled the phone out of the socket. But the rings persisted. Then she remembered : the house had at least four extensions.

'Unghhhh!', she cried in frustration, falling against a wall. She squeezed her eyes shut, and covered her ears with her hands. 'Stop it, STOP IT!' she screamed.

Silence. Carefully, Cordelia reopened her eyes, and stumbled to her feet. She took a tentative step forward, eyeing the kitchen extension hopefully…

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door, and she jumped in terror, the light of the full moon illuminating her face.

'Who's there? WHO'S THERE?!'

But there was no answer. Briefly, an insane thought passed through Cordelia's mind. Maybe if she just answered the door, just for a second, she put an end to her suffering. She walked to the door, where a slip of white paper lay on the doormat. Shaking, she picked it up, and read to short typed sentence.

-ANSWER THE PHONE-

'No!' she shrieked loudly, 'Go to hell, you psycho freak!'

The phones started to ring around her defiantly. Pulling at her well-styled hair, she finally picked up in the kitchen.

'What?'

''Finally. I thought you'd really hung up on me'

'Fu-'

'-Not so fast. We're going to play a little game. Its called "Kiss goodbye to Romeo".

An image of Xander's dorky yet irresistible face forced its way into Cordelia's head.

'Xander, no…. leave him alone'

The voice laughed harshly. 'You know that's not the right answer.'

'Who the hell do you think you are? Are you getting a rush from this? Huh? HUH? Just leave us alone!'

Silently, Cordelia willed Xander to be okay. Please Buffy, she wished, I take it all back. Just come rescue me. I'll do anything…I'll even let you be Senior Prom Queen…

The voice brought her back to cold reality. 'Look through your back kitchen window. NOW'

Cordelia grimaced, but did what she was told. As she swept the curtains to one side, she instantly paled with nausea.

'Oh my god…', she whimpered, as she recognised the figure tied up and gagged on a chair by the outdoor pool. 'Riley…'

'Now you remember', the voice laughed hoarsely. 'Your other boyfriend, good old Riley, cute little college guy. Likes to play with his guns. Good for when Xander's unavailable. Do you love him?'

'Yes, I mean no, I mean, why….what do you want from me?', Cordelia sobbed, her hand against the glass pane.

'To talk'

Cordelia stared desperately at Riley, and wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. This was no demon she was dealing with. No. He was ten times worse.

'Leave us alone'.

'Your call', the voice rasped, and the line went dead. Before she could react, a black cloaked figure swept across Riley's bound body and with a large knife slowly cut a line diagonally along his stomach. Cordelia retched, and closed the curtains before Riley's insides could hit the patio.

Instinct set in. Out the front door she thought frantically, before he notices.

She rushed to gather her keys, left on the mantelpiece, and thrust one in the lock. Once it clicked open, she pulled it wide, and looking over her shoulder, softly shut it behind her. Her car was in the driveway; if she could just get help, she'd be in the clear.

She raced to the Queen C, and fumbled with her keys. One even read SUNNYDALE HIGH LIBRARY.

'Omigod omigod omigod', she whimpered, as she searched for the right key.

She stole a glance over her shoulder and sobbed as a white masked figure glided towards her.

The last thing she heard was the sound of trodden grass and her car alarm howling into the loneliness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Fear the Reaper

Buffy Summers sat on her bed, deep in thought. She only had one stake in the entire house, and she wasn't positive that it was sharp enough. Buffy hated the practical side of Slaying. It reminded her far too much of school.

Sighing deeply, she eventually decided to look for a pencil sharpener. A girl could never tell whether a vampire could be lurking about. As she got up, she paused. A distinct rustling sound seemed to come from her bedroom window. Spidey-sense a-tingling, she silently moved over to the window, fearing the worst.

Suddenly, a figure leapt out at her from the darkness. 'Aihhhhh!' she screamed, leaping backwards.

As her heart slowed down to a more normal rate, she smiled faintly at her unexpected visitor.

'Angel, what are you doing here? You scared me half to death'

Angel smiled crookedly, as he effortlessly climbed into her room. 'Sorry, I just needed to see you for a second…'

Buffy stared at him in awe, ashamed of the doubts that nagged her from within. Since Angel had become evil those few months ago, she couldn't seem to shake off a distrust of his motives. Every time she looked into his face, she saw the pain and suffering that it was capable of. But he had a soul again now. He was beginning to atone. It was Buffy's responsibility to give him his much deserved second chance - despite her misgivings.

'You know my Mom won't approve of you being in here', she whispered harshly, 'she still insists Spike is more gentlemanly than you! You better-'

'Buffy?' Joyce Summers called from outside her bedroom. 'Are you okay? I thought I heard screaming…'

'Buffy shot Angel a withered look, as she shot towards the bedroom door. She opened it slightly, and smiled reassuringly at her anxious looking mother.

'I'm fine Mom. I just saw this uber-icky stain on my new jacket, and-'

'Are you sure', frowned Joyce, opening the door a crack. Buffy spun around.

No leather coat clad vampire in sight.She let out her breath slowly.

'Seriously, Mom, you worry about nothing sometimes', Buffy laughed nervously.

Joyce looked dissatisfied. 'Well, if you're sure nothing's wrong…'

Buffy gave her an extra bright smile as reassurance.

'Buffy, you know I worry about all this Slayer nonsense. I just can't relax knowing the danger you get yourself into', Joyce confided. 'Are you sure you'll be alright for a few days when I stay-'

'At the Hilton', Buffy finished impatiently. 'Mom, I know the number. I know the drill. You've done this before. I can take care of myself.'

Joyce shuffled uncomfortably, 'well, there's cash on the table, and I won't be back till Sunday…'

Buffy smiled. 'And I'll miss you right until you come back.'

Her mother gave her a knowing glance. 'Are you sure you're…'

'I'm fine', Buffy insisted, closing her door a bit more. 'Goodnight Mom'

'Night sweetie'.

As soon as her mother was out of earshot, Mr Gordo sprung out from beneath the bed. 'Close call', the pig rejoiced.

Buffy grinned despite herself. 'Angel, what are you doing here?'

Angel stood up from beneath the bed, a serious expression on his face. 'The television scared me'

'Angel, you don't HAVE a television, how-'

I saw a film, and it got me thinking of you', he continued soberly, 'The Exorcist'.

Buffy wrinkled her nose in bemusement. 'It did?'

'Yeah', he continued, moving closer, 'I remembered that time the witch - I mean Jenny Calendar - was possessed, and I had to host the demon to save her. And you. And I remembered how easy it was back then, how everyone respected me, treated me like a person…including you'.

Buffy looked thoughtfully at him for a moment, biting her lip. 'So you thought you'd just climb through my bedroom window and make me easy again?'

Angel raised his eyebrows, and Buffy burst into giggles, 'Oh my god, am I lame', she spluttered, 'I mean…'

Angel put a finger to her lips, and drew her closer to him. She kissed him urgently, reclaiming all the good memories that they had shared a year ago. When she reopened her eyes, she found them both sprawled on the bed, Angel's hand up her shirt…

She pulled away as if burnt, 'okay, time's up…'

Angel widened his eyes in realization. He smiled awkwardly. 'You see what you do to me?'

'This was a bad idea', she muttered, straightening her hair.

'Okay, I'm going,' Angel grumbled.

As Angel climbed out the window, Buffy pulled him in for a goodbye kiss.

'We have to take it slow from now on', she murmured softly. 'We're just not ready with each other yet.'

Angel pulled away, and looked at her sincerely.

'I completely understand', he insisted, taking her hand.

'Thanks', Buffy sighed gratefully.

Angel grinned mischievously, then unbuttoned his shirt, baring his muscular chest.

Buffy turned away and broke into hysterical giggles, as he closed his shirt again.

'Slow enough? he winked.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes and gathered her composure, Buffy spun around to face the vampire. But she was too late.

Angel was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Justified Absence**

It was morning, and Sunnydale heaved with anxious and excitable people. There had been a death - not just any old mysterious killing of nameless nobody - but a murder of one of the daughter of one of the richest and most powerful people in town. Cordelia Chase had a lot of admirers despite her consistently obnoxious attitude.

Which was why her murder remained a puzzle to all who heard about it. It hadn't even reached the press, yet everywhere from the country club to the High School knew the morbid tale off by heart. Or at least, bits of it.

Everyone except Buffy.

Buffy knew something was wrong just as she entered the school grounds. Students were far too animated for that time of morning, and some were even crying. As she looked curiously around her, she briefly wondered whether everyone knew about some impending doom that she didn't.

'Buffy', called a female voice. Buffy smiled genuinely when she saw Willow running towards her, but faltered when her friend didn't return the smile. Willow looked far from chirpy.

'Will, what's up? Why with the lack of happy?' she asked, feeling slightly nervous. Nearby, a cheerleader collapsed under a tree in sobs.

Willow grimaced. 'You haven't heard? Buff, it's terrible. Cordelia - she was killed last night'

It took a while for the words to sink in. 'Cordelia what? As in, Queen C Cordelia? Our Cordelia?'

Willow nodded, her eyes glistening. 'The town's in uproar about it. Someone went over her house last night and….and…'

Willow placed a hand over her mouth, looking impossible paler than usual.

'Does Giles have any idea what did it?' Buffy asked, her insides churning.

Her friend looked at her sadly. 'That's the thing, Buffy. Cordelia wasn't mutilated by some demon, or, or vampire. A person did it. The police are saying that it looks like she was stabbed, slit, and gutted with a knife. She was hanging by a tree when they found her'

'A person killed Cordelia?' Buffy asked incredulously.

'And this other guy was found slashed to pieces outside her house. Apparently a boyfriend, Riley Flyn, Finn or something.'

'Name isn't familiar'

'He probably wouldn't be. He's, I mean, was a student at UC Sunnydale'

'But she was dating Xander-'

'Look, Buff, I know Cordelia was never my favourite person, but I would never in the world have wished this upon her', Willow said, her eyes filling up with tears. 'Wh-what kind of monster would…'

She collapsed against Buffy, tears gushing. All Buffy could do was comfort her as her mind reeled.

Buffy stared across at the desk opposite. Only last week Cordelia had sat in her seat haughtily, ready to unleash her opinion on everything from Shakespeare to parking tickets. Her absence made a strong impression on the class, which seemed dead and dull without her.

The English teacher cleared her throat. 'Buffy Summers, could you please go to the Principal's office'

She flinched at the request, but knew she was in no position to object. She nodded with a small smile, and left the room.

As Buffy entered the office, she knew she was going to be in trouble. Principal Snyder sneered at her from behind his desk, whilst a male police officer observed her sternly, notepad in hand.

'Ms Summers?' the officer asked. She nodded, and sat when the he motioned to a chair.

'My name is Officer Randy Dwight, and I just want to ask you a few questions about your friend, Cordelia Chase', he continued. 'I've heard that the two of you had…problems…with each other, to say the least…'

Buffy shot Snyder a quick look, and caught him in the middle of a self-satisfied smile

Sat around a large shady tree on school grounds were Willow, Xander, Faith, Buffy and Oz. Typical of Sunnydale, the morning's initial shock had already died down, and many students had returned to their daily activities.

'I just felt like a criminal in that office', Buffy confided miserably. 'I mean, so what if Cordelia and I hated each other? It didn't mean I wanted to pull out her insides'

Xander flinched, and Buffy instantly regretted her choice of words. 'Oops, I didn't mean to put it that way-'

'No, its okay', her interrupted. 'I wish everyone would stop looking at me like I plan to throw myself from the rooftops. Cordy's dead, and I have to accept that, the sooner the better. It was only a matter of time, anyway'

'Xander!' cried Willow, shocked.

'Well, she was always getting herself into danger, forgetting she was living on a Hellmouth. It's her own fault.'

'You're just hurt', Buffy reasoned, feeling a shiver up her spine. 'Repression or whatever.'

'No', he smiled calmly. 'I'm going to miss Cordelia, but I never loved her. I was going to dump her this week anyway. I knew about the other guy for a long time. That guy Finn was welcome to her'.

There was an awkward silence. 'So', Oz said finally, 'what else did the police ask you?'

Buffy sighed. 'They told me they knew how hard it must be for me - especially after my Mom's last boyfriend turned out to be a freaky psycho killer - and they wanted me to know that I could come by the station anytime I wanted to talk'

'They think Ted's evil influence has rubbed off on you?' Willow guessed.

'I really dread to think what Snyder has been telling the police', Buffy confided.

'That you burnt down your last school's gymnasium', offered Willow

'That you run away for the summer', added Oz

'That you regularly beat guys up', said Faith

'That you were questioned over Ted and Kendra before', sighed Xander.

'I know, I know, things are not looking good', Buffy admitted. 'But they can't arrest without evidence, right? What was everyone else asked, anyway?'

'The officer was a little suspicious of me', Xander muttered. 'Just because I'm the boyfriend. I mean, I was supposed to go over last night, but…decided against it. Just don't tell the police that', he added worriedly.

'Aw Xander, you couldn't kill anyone', Faith drawled, arching an eyebrow. 'The cops'll see that straight off.'

'Still…' began Buffy, looking at Xander thoughtfully.

'Y'see, I'm not gonna be asked anything', Faith smiled smugly. 'Perks of not even going to this school'

'Then why are you here again?' Buffy asked, annoyed.

'Now, B, I just want to know what's happening around this hell hole. Part of being a good Slayer is knowing your sitch.'

Faith had a point, but Buffy felt irritation knowing that Faith wouldn't be harassed by numerous authority figures just because she kept a low public profile.

'They hardly asked me anything', Willow confided. 'I mean, how well I knew her, if she had many enemies, that sort of thing, but no stern glances or anything'.

'That's because they know you would never hurt anyone', Xander teased. 'Evil Willow could just never happen'

'Should I be offended that you see me as so undangerousy?' Willow smiled strangely, 'or relieved that no one's on to me?'

'It's always the quiet ones', Faith nodded in appreciation.

'They were pretty mean to Oz', Willow frowned.

Oz calmly bit into a grape. 'They asked if I did drugs'

'They WHAT?' Buffy gaped.

'Because he's in a band', Willow explained.

'I said no, but maybe Snyder could be of help', Oz shrugged. Everyone laughed.

Buffy broke into a wide smile, 'God, I wish I could have seen that little rodent's face…'

'Angel killed Cordelia', Xander said suddenly. The group fell silent.

'Excuse me?' Buffy asked, her temper rising.

'C'mon, Buff, it makes sense, and you know it. Angel is a sadistic, murderous THING. Some sick creep tortured Cordy to death, and tore her to pieces. Hello? Who do we know that recently enjoyed a big killing spree-'

'Shut up, Xander', Buffy warned.

'-And who came back from a lifetime worth of hell experiences? He's a monster, Buffy, and you know I'm right'

Buffy jumped to her feet, her face crumpled. She shot Xander one hurt, angry look before storming off.

'Buffy, wait!' Willow called, but Buffy ignored her, feeling hot tears stream down her cheeks. Angel would never do anything like that. She trusted him, treated him as a person. He'd gone through a bad patch, and some of the things he'd done were unforgivable. But he'd changed; he was willing to make amends. But she couldn't shake off the echo of Xander's accusations.

'He's a monster, Buffy, and you know I'm right'


	4. Chapter 4

**Alone in the house**

Buffy walked quietly down Revello Drive, deep in thought. Cordelia's murder still troubled her, not just because of the grisly nature, but also because now she had all sorts of unwelcome doubts about her boyfriend. She clasped her books tighter to her chest, and bit her lip worriedly. Angel had a soul. He had gotten over his hell experience. What reason would he have to mutilate like that, not even feed? It just didn't make sense. For a moment, Cordelia's desperate face flashed in front of her.

'We have to UN-INVITE Angel from my car!' she insisted. 'I gave him a lift once!'

Suddenly, Buffy felt a whole lot better. Cordelia had never invited Angel into her house, she realised, her heart missing a beat. He couldn't have killed her, how could he have gotten into her house uninvited?

With this thought firmly in mind, she finally arrived at her house. She quickly entered the front door, and instinctively found her self locking it behind her. It was one of those rare times Buffy was actually grateful that she was a Chosen One. At least she could defend herself if anything Splatter movie-ish came her way.

Humming a little tunelessly, she briskly turned on the television with every intention of watching the kids' channels. Anything to keep her mind off things.

Her humming died abruptly when a newscaster frowned solemnly from the TV screen.

'Sunnydale has been overwhelmed by a terrible murder. '

A picture of Cordelia in her May Queen gown smiled widely.

'Sunnydale is known for its high crime rate and attracts gangs from all over California, who wish to take advantage of its small town mentality, However, Cordelia Chase…'

She flicked over the channel only to find an alternate newsreader, equally miserable.

'Word has it that the family was in severe debt due to tax evasion. It is possible that this horrible tragedy is the product of loan sharks…the family denies…'

She tried another channel, hoping for the best.

No such luck.

'Last night, a local teenager was found slaughtered outside her own home in the picturesque town of Sunnydale.'

Buffy snorted.

''Cordelia Chase, aged eighteen,, had been found a bloody mess, her neck stabbed multiple times and extreme knife wounds to the stomach. Never has Sunnydale seen such a heinous crime. The tragedy links to another teenage death. Only a few months ago, a young Caribbean girl was discovered in Sunnydale High itself, her throat gashed open. Police are baffled by this case, as-'

Sick of seeing Cordelia's carefree smile, Buffy hurriedly turned the television off, and there herself back on the couch. Hearing about Kendra's death made her realise that it was her fault people she knew kept dying around her. If only she'd saved Kendra, if only she was a closer friend to Cordelia, where would they be now? Was she some kind of curse to all she met?

The phone rang shrilly, and she woke up from her self pity. Maybe it was her mother, calling from her hotel.

She picked up. 'Hello', she drawled lazily into the receiver.

Silence. She sat up.

'Hello?' she tried again,

'Oh Buffy, sorry, it's just me'

'Willow!' Buffy breathed, relieved somehow. 'Thanks god, you were beginning to scare me'

'Sorry, I was just feeding my new fish. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favour. Could I come over tonight? My parents are out, and I really don't want to be alone in the house tonight. After what happened. I've got a severe case of the wiggins.'

'And you thought you're bound to be safe with a Slayer, right?' Buffy teased, smiling despite the knot in her stomach.

'Well, yeah, I just wanted to check with you first, as'

'C'mon Will, you're welcome here like all the time. Of course you can come over'

'Thanks. How about six?'

'Fine by me. And Will, thanks for the company'

'You too. See you later'

'The door will totally be open for you. Bye'

It felt better, knowing that she wouldn't have to be alone that night after all. Maybe she could give patrol a break even. She didn't want to unnecessarily endanger Willow.

She lay back on the couch, feeling her eyelids droop heavily. Before she knew it, she lost all sense of consciousness.

In her dreams, Buffy saw Angel. He seemed so far away. 'Buffy, don't answer the phone', he shouted.

'What?' she spluttered, feeling her throat tighten.

'Don't open the door!' he yelled, his voice strangely echoey.

'Angel, I….don't…understand…' she begged, her tongue feeling fuzzy and sticky and basically useless.

'Don't try to es-'

But a loud noise drowned out his words, and Buffy collapsed, clutching her neck.

There was ringing. Buffy opened her blurry eyes and groaned, and reached for the alarm clock. She knocked an object to the floor, but the noise persisted.

'Urgggh', she mumbled, forcing herself to get up. It was the phone. She automatically picked up.

'Hello', she grumbled sleepily.

'Buffy, are you okay? You sound kinda oozy'

Willow again… She glanced at the time. It was half past six.

'I was just taking a little nap. Anyway, where are you, I thought you were coming over'

'I am. That's actually why I'm calling. I'm gonna be another half an hour. My neighbour's cat got run over, and I was kind of a witness. I won't be long'

'O-kay…just don't be too long Will'

'Yeah I…WAIT MRS TINGLE, NO!'

'Willow?'

'Look, I've gotta go. I'll explain later'

'Right…' Buffy began, but stopped when she heard the dial tone.

Buffy frowned. She didn't really want Willow to come over too late. With a weirdo skulking about, anything could happen to her vulnerable friend. She tried to recall her dream, but found she could hardly remember any of it. Something about Angel…. But after that…zilch.

The phone screamed shrilly, and Buffy jumped. She laughed at her nervousness, and picked up.

'Will, can you please hurry up, you're wasting time just-'

'Hello, Buffy', a strange, deep voice rasped from the receiver.

Buffy thought fast. The voice was a little familiar, but she couldn't immediately put it into context.

'Uh…who is this?'

'You tell me'

'I…I have no idea', Buffy answered, frowning.

'Scary night isn't it? With all the murders and all it's like just out of a horror movie or something'

'My life IS a horror movie', she muttered dryly. 'Look, whatever small headed jock this is, I'm not interested in playing your stupid wind-up-Buffy game, so-'

'Do you like scary movies, Buffy?'

'No', she said quickly.

'Why not?'

'They're all the same. They're full of deluded television actors thinking they're great 'cos they've broken into movies whilst they're actually in some low-budget, badly written screen junk that kills them off in a disgustingly gory way which you know will be cut before it even hit's the cinemas'

'Are you alone in the house?'

'Look, do you want me to find you and kick your ass? It can be so arranged.'

'Are you going to….slay…me?' the voice laughed.

Buffy froze. 'Come on, tell me who you really are', she said quietly, getting up to peer through the curtains.

'The question isn't who am I…its where am I?'

'S-so…where…are you?'

'Your front porch'

Buffy walked softly towards the bookcase, and reached behind an encyclopaedia. She pulled out a stake and a small dagger, still clasping the phone to her ear. This had to be a vampire. A vampire that wanted her to leave the sanctuary of her home, and be taken by surprise somewhere outside. This wasn't the first time a vampire had tried their luck like this.

'Alright, I call your bluff', she said suddenly, and quickly opened the front door.

She looked around her. The night air was quiet, motionless, serene. No toothy no-brainer with an attitude problem. The phone was still connected. She laughed.

'So where are you?', she asked the voice.

'Right here'

She spun round, feeling her senses tingle. But still she saw nothing.

''Listen', she threatened, 'if you think you can waste my time like this, you are so mistaken. I have better things to do than play little miss Drew for your sick pleasure.'

There was silence down the other end. Buffy sighed, knowing that the vampire had realized she was not as stupid as they'd obviously thought.

'Whatever. Bye now'

'You hang up on me and you'll die just like the others!', the voice exploded. She widened her eyes in surprise. 'Do you want to die again, Buffy? We can make it more painful this time…'

Buffy backed into the house, her mind reeling. She sensed a sudden movement behind her, and relying on her quick reflexes, twirled round and stabbed with her stake. Her instincts were right. She had just plunged the wooden point into the left shoulder of a black cloaked figure holding a long, sharp knife. And wearing a white ghostface mask that could have come from the Scream movie set.

The figure groaned in pain, and her stomach churned as thick blood oozed from the mask's eye sockets, forming bloody trails of tears. Taking advantage of her split second shock, the figure lunged forward, pushing her to the floor. She dropped her stake and dagger. It delivered a hard blow to her head, making her vision blur. She tried to get up, but only felt hard knees on her rib cage. She closed her eyes, knowing that her destiny was to be killed before her eighteenth birthday.

She felt the pressure on her ribs lighten a little, and she opened her eyes to see her attacker raising the knife high in the air, targeting her vulnerable bare neck.

'No!', she screamed, and knocked the knife out of the killer's hands. She then jumped up and punched at the masked head, knocking it backwards. She picked up her fallen dagger, and raised it to strike back. Sensing a losing battle, the ghostface ran up the stairs.

'Come back here!', Buffy shouted, running after him. She saw him disappear into her bedroom, and she followed, almost tripping over the small table. But when she reached her room, panting, it was empty. Whoever it was had already gone, and left through her now open window.

'Crap', she breathed, clutching her sore ribs. She walked over to the window, and looked through it to find out which direction they fled. She looked down and screamed. She then let out a sigh of relief. It was only Angel, on his way to climb through the window.

'Buffy, it's only me', Angel soothed, jumping over the window sill to take her in his arms. 'What's wrong? Why are you holding that dagger?'

'Oh Angel', Buffy sobbed, her strength collapsing under his touch. 'Cordy's killer…I think…I think he was her tonight, he tried to kill me and… he got away and…I failed…I couldn't…'

'Shhhh', Angel whispered, stroking her hair softly. 'It's okay. I'm here'

Buffy leant against him, her hands against his chest. Her right hand felt wet, and she pulled away to examine it. It was covered in blood. Gasping, she looked at Angel's left shoulder, and even in the darkness of the room, she could make out a bloody wound of some sort.

'Oh my god', she murmured, taking two steps back.

'Buffy?', Angel said, his eyes questioning.

Buffy took one look at true love and could only see fear and evil there.

'Buffy, what-?'

'Get away from me!', she screamed, fleeing from the room. She could vaguely hear him call her name, he was following her, she had to get away…

She fumbled with the front door lock and finally thrust it open…right into the face of the killer.


	5. Chapter 5

**"I Didn't Do It"**

'Good Lord!' shouted a voice behind the mask. Buffy's heart rate slowed down, as Giles dropped the held up mask in surprise.

'Giles!' Buffy exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. 'I'm so glad your here! Cordelia's killer...it's oh god...'

Giles held her carefully close to him, looking uncomfortable.

'Angel...he was here, he tried to kill me...'

With that, Angel stampeded down the stairs. and she jumped back from the doorway.

'Get away!' she screamed, tears staining her cheeks.

'But Buffy, I haven't-', Angel pleaded desperately, continuing to approach her.

'Didn't you hear her?', Giles roared, holding up a cross. 'Don't come any closer'.

Angel leapt back and snarled.

'Buffy', he growled, his face vamping out. 'Please. I would never have hurt you.'

'You have and you would', she said in a low voice.

'I daresay you should come back to the library', Giles said cautiously. 'I think we need to keep you under surveillance'

'What?', Angel spluttered, backing further away.

Buffy moved carefully and felt around in the large plant pot sat in the front porch. She pulled out a small crossbow, and quickly aimed it directly at Angel's heart.

'Don't move', she ordered, struggling to see through her tears. 'Giles, go to my room, in the chest are some handcuffs and shackles and whatever.'

'Pardon?', he asked, looking surprised.

'Just grab them and bring 'em down', she continued, refusing to take her eyes off the vampire.

Giles left silently.

'Buffy, why are you doing this?', Angel asked firmly.

'Shut up', she threatened. The crossbow felt heavy in her hands.

'I love you', he said simply.

'Then make this easier for me'

'What have I-'

Buffy watched bleary eyed as Angel fell to the floor. Behind him stood Giles, panting. he had just hit the vampire over the head with heavy metal shackles.

She dropped her crossbow, and hastily helped Giles to bind Angel's feet and hands with the shackles. When they'd finished, they both stood back warily.

'Is he-?', Giles began.

'Yeah, he's out', Buffy said uncertainly. Angel was a great actor at times. 'To the library?'

'I think the library will be sufficient to hold him, for time being, at least'

Buffy braced herself, and dragged the unconscious vampire over to Giles' car. . Giles locked up the front door, and opened up the boot. With a grunt, she flung him in, and slammed the boot down quickly.

'Remember the mask, Buffy', Giles said, pointing to the front door. She flinched when she saw the bleeding mask abandoned by the porch. 'It may be of use'

She grabbed the mask and flung it in the backseat of the car. Giles frowned when he noticed the blood oozing onto his upholstery. Buffy was about to climb into the front seat when she noticed Willow running towards her.

'Buffy! Where are you going? I know I'm late an all, but...oh, hi Giles', she gasped.

'Get in the car, Will, I'll explain on the way', Buffy said dryly.

'Okay', Willow said, looking confused. She stepped into the back seat, and spotted the mask. She jumped back and screamed.

Willow, Buffy and Giles sat motionless in the library, staring at the cage usually reserved for Oz's wild nights. Angel, awake, stared back at them sullenly.

'I don't know what you're trying to prove', he said quietly. 'I didn't do anything'.

'Giles, have you found anything interesting about the mask?' Buffy said loudly, ignoring Angel's pleas.

'It's rather plastic and man-made. The bloody discharge that emerged from the eyes appears to be synthetic, and attached to a hidden pump'

'Yuck', Willow shuddered, making a face.

'Buffy-', whispered.

'You know what Giles?', she said, leaping to her feet. 'I think I need to go home. Get ready for school tomorrow'

'Why don't you come back with me?', Willow offered. 'You'll feel safer at my place'.

'That sounds great', Buffy smiled.

'I'll drive you back', Giles said, frowning at Angel. 'I'll come back to watch him for the night'

'Are you sure that's okay?' Buffy asked gratefully.

'Yes', he affirmed, glaring at the cage distastefully. 'I should imagine that the two of us will have a lot to say to each other'.

Buffy looked at Giles, and saw only Ms Calendar in his eyes. She brushed away that image, and followed him out of the library. Angel called out through the bars as she left, loud and clear-

'Buffy, I didn't do it. I'm not a killer'

Willow's bedroom was always so homely, and Buffy wondered why her bedroom never felt that way. It struck her tonight though, that she never felt comfortable in her own room as Angel had free access to it.

Willow looked at her thoughtfully. 'Do you really think its Angel that did all those awful things?'

Buffy sighed deeply, and lay back on Willow's bed. 'Who else is it, Will? I mean, he was there. He had the gash on his shoulder, it had to be him'

'Oh', said Willow quietly. 'But he has the soul now and everything'

'I know but...I'm just so confused. I can't think straight'

For a moment, the girls were silent, listening only to 'Drop Dead Gorgeous' on the radio.

'What did Giles call over about anyway?', Willow asked suddenly.

Buffy stopped for a moment. 'Actually, I don't know. He never got round to explaining. Weird thing was he just turned up uninvited, like he sensed I was in trouble or something.'

'Good old Giles', Willow smiled softly. 'Always there when y'need him'

'He should wear a cape'

They both broke down into uncontrollable giggling at the though of Super Giles in spandex. But telephone ringing rudely interrupted their light hearted moment.

'Be right back', Willow beamed, and run to the hallway to pick up. After a few moments, she re-emerged, perplexed. 'It's for you'

Buffy's heart skipped, and she got up to take the receiver. 'Hello?', she asked unsurely.

The voice cackled. 'Hello, Buffy'

'No!', Buffy shouted. Willow rushed to her side.

'Poor Angel. An innocent vamp doesn't stand a chance with you'

'Who are you?'

Willow squirmed nervously. 'Hang up, Buff'

Buffy heard more laughter down the phone. 'Don't worry, Slayer. You'll find out soon enough, I promise'

'I'll...'

'Sweet dreams'

The line went dead. Buffy put the phone down in shock.

'Buffy?', asked Willow uncertainly.

'It was him', Buffy whispered. 'My attacker, Cordelia's killer. Will, we have to find him...Angel must've...'

Willow picked up the phone and began dialling a number.

'Hello, Giles?', she said. 'Just wondering how...oh? No change? Right. Buff got another call, its just...Sorry to bother you. Bye'

She turned to Buffy. 'Angel's still in his cell. There's no way he could have used a phone'

Buffy stared at Willow mutely, afraid to contemplate what that might mean.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fear of Public Places**

The next day at school, Buffy noticed that there was a lot of staring coming her way. She was used to everyone wrinkling their noses in disdain whenever she walked past,, but she was certainly not used to the gossip. 'Have they found out about last night?' she wondered, knowing that was virtually impossible. She had no faith in the police, and refused to get them involved. They would be no better at dealing with the problem than she was.

She and Willow waded through the dense crowd of the student body, enduring sneaky glances and stage whispers. Finally, she reached her locker, and slumped against the cold metal door.

'Don't worry', Willow soothed sympathetically. 'Its probably nothing about last night.'

Buffy looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow.

''Hey Buff!', said Xander, arriving alongside her. ''Hey Will'. I see you're the latest victim of the gossip parade.'

''See?', Buffy said pointedly to Willow. 'Everyone's probably discussing why I didn't die.'

'What?', said Xander, confused. ''You almost died last night? Was it a, an apocalypsey type of scenario, or…we are talking about mortality dying. Right?'

When Buffy just stared into space, Willow spoke for her. 'Cordelia's killer went after her last night with a freaky big knife, failed to slaughter her and then escaped. She thought it was Angel, and so she-'

'Angel!', fumed Xander, 'I should have known.. He's still evil. I told you not to trust him. He killed Cordy. He's trying to finish all of us, in his big Hollywood revenge.'

'Well, we're not sure', Willow said. 'We locked him in the library last night. But Buffy still had this phone call, threatening her. It couldn't have been Angel.'

Buffy bit her lip, and said nothing.

Oz came over, looking remarkably relaxed. He greeted them with a nod.

'People say Buffy's the killer', he said simply.

'Oh my god', Buffy breathed, shutting her eyes. 'Snyder'.

'I heard that one!', said Xander enthusiastically. 'Of course, I didn't believe any of it. Not a word', he added quickly seeing Buffy's reaction.

'That's so unfair!', cried Willow. 'Oz, I hope you put them right!'

'I told them **I **could be the killer', Oz shrugged.

Everyone stared at Oz in disbelief.

''I could be', said Oz coolly.

'Anyway', rushed Willow, changing the subject before things got out of hand. 'I vote at lunch, we see Giles and Angel,. We can decide what to do then.'

Buffy nodded mutely. But for once, she wished that she was dealing with another apocalypse.

At lunch, the four met up and went straight to the library. Giles greeted them as if it were any other day, and he didn't have Buffy's shackled boyfriend a cage. Faith emerged from the other end of the room.

'Good afternoon', Giles greeted.

Buffy watched Angel uneasily, who brooded in the corner of his confinement. He looked bored and upset.

'Let us assemble in my office', he said at last, motioning to the other side of the library.

They followed dutifully, and when they were all together, he shut the door behind him.

'He refuses to admit to his involvement,' Giles confided. 'He's rather stubborn, and has not cooperated at all with my questioning'.

'Its not him', Buffy said suddenly

Giles took off his glasses, cleaned them, and replaced them on his nose. 'Oh yes, the phone call', he nodded. 'That is insubstantial proof', but important nonetheless.'

'Lover boy's guilty if you ask me', Xander snapped. 'Everybody knows it.'

'Shut up Xander', Faith drawled. 'The important thing is that Buffy is being stalked right?'

'You think we should let Angel go?', asked Willow.

'We can't keep him here for something he didn't do', Buffy muttered. 'Its unfair on him.'

'But the wound…' said Willow.

'Angel insists he obtained the wound from climbing your house', Giles offered. 'A metal spike on the wall, I believe'

'I should have known that! We need to release him. Oh god, how could I have put him through this', Buffy bemoaned.

'I believe its you decision,' Giles answered.

'So B, wanna hunt us some psycho?', Faith said, as if the matter was closed. 'Could be fun'

'They could be human', Buffy said, shaking her head. 'We can't kill a person.. Its against our ethics. But we could turn them in'.

'Suit yourself', Faith shrugged. 'But hey, if someone wants a piece of me, I can't be held responsible for the consequences.'

'Giles', said Buffy tentatively, 'I don't want to be around when you release Angel. I can't face him after…', she trailed off, looking at her feet.

'Well, yes, of course', answered Giles, flustered, 'if that's what you want. Willow, could you accompany her?'

'Was going to suggest it myself', smiled Willow. 'C'mon, Buffy'

The two girls left the library, still avoiding the cage . But this time, Angel remained silent.

'Thanks Will', mumbled Buffy.

'Don't mention it', her friend replied. 'Wanna grab a soda?'

'I need to slip into the bathroom first, should we meet in the cafeteria?'

'Sure.', said Willow, and with a wave, she was gone. Buffy headed for the restrooms, and once inside, breathed a sigh of relief once she discovered that it was completely empty. She turned on the taps so that water gushed out in a strong stream, and she splashed the cool soothing water over her flushed face. Slowly, she rose to look in the mirror. Her face was soaked with water and now tears. Everything seemed so confusing. Buffy was used to being in control, and it was disconcerting to have her confidence yanked suddenly away from her.

'Yeah that was totally awesome!', giggled a voice from outside the room. Buffy widened her eyes. Someone was about to come in,, and all she knew was that she was in no state to face anyone. Quickly, she locked herself in the nearest cubicle, just as the door swung open with a loud creak.

'I mean, it all makes sense. That freak was always totally off herself. Look at the way she treated Cordelia. Always getting her to drive her and her loser friends around in her car…. I mean, Cordelia was no pushover. She could totally stand her own.' Its really i weird /i '

'I totally agree', said another voice, echoing through the room. 'I mean, remember that time Cordelia phoned me-'

'She called me too'

'-and was like freaked because Buffy had tried to stab her that night at the Bronze? I mean,, that girl has some serious issues. She totally flamed her last school''

'D'you think Buffy has been threatening Cordelia all this time to obey her every command?'

'Yeah. Only this time, Cordelia refused to be pushed around. And that sent Buffy over the edge, and-'

'Oooh, now you're scaring me. Stop it!'

'-and now she's tasted revenge, she won't be able to stop. She may even kill again.'

'Omigod, what if she goes after the Cheerleaders?'

'Oh Sid, do you think of anything other than the squad?'

'But what if she blows up the school…like in that film Carrie…'

There were footsteps, muffled chatter, a slamming door, and then nothing. Buffy slumped against the cubicle wall, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. The entire school hated her. For years, it seemed, they had deeply resented the new girl, aloof to her every movement and word. In a crazed moment, Buffy considered running away from Sunnydale again.

For what seemed like forever, she waited in the stall, trying to regain a feeling of calm. Eventually, she realized that she needed to see Angel, and explain to him. Then maybe they could figure out what was happening to her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out.

'Buffy', whispered a voice. She looked around her, feeling uncertain. She had thought the room was empty.

'Hello?', she tested, listening hard in case her Slayer senses picked something up. She thought she could hear breathing, but she wasn't sure.

'Buffy….',

She decided to waste no time, and fell to the floor to look under the cubicle doors. She gasped when she saw two black shoes in the stall on the far end.. A black cloak skirted the floor.

'Buffy,' the voice whispered.

She took a step back, and kicked down the door, ready for action. But what she saw took her by complete surprise.

Sat on the toilet was Harmony Kendall, wearing a black cloak and black shoes. Her face was contorted in horror, and blood oozed freely from her throat and stomach. Buffy's hand flew to her mouth, and she retched, as Harmony's dead, wide open eyes stared accusingly at her.

Lost in her horror of the scene in front of her, Buffy screamed when someone attacked her from behind. She struggled as her attacker clamped a hand over her mouth, but managed to push him away. She was unsurprised to find the same masked killer,, eye sockets bleeding, brandishing the same sharp knife, this time stained with blood. She prepared to unleash an attack, but panic took over and she run from the room, afraid to look over her shoulder.

Snyder sat comfortably in his office, a smug smile playing on his lips. He really couldn't believe his luck. Two of his students, murdered in the same week! All in suspicious circumstances. The Mayor sounded so pleased with the events that had unfolded. Maybe he would even promote him…now that would be interesting.

When Buffy had run screaming that there had been another murder, in the girls' toilets of all places, he had realized that she had given him all the ammunition he needed to solve the Mayor's problem. The Summers brat had even had the audacity to suggest that the killer had tried to murder her too.

He stood up. The police were getting involved heavily in the case, and Snyder planned to warn them of the girl's unstable mental state. All the evidence pointed towards her. Buffy Summers got away with so much., but not this time. He'd make sure of it..

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. 'Come in!', he bellowed impatiently. He had so many other important things to do, and he couldn't be bothered dealing with one of his pathetic twitchy students.

The door creaked, and Snyder jumped in alarm. His face furrowed in an angry frown when he realised it was just the janitor.

'Quark!', he shouted, what the hell do you want?'

'I, uh, I', weaselled the little man nervously. 'Never mind, I can see you're busy, I'll come back later-'

'Then go! Out of my office!', Snyder grunted, smoothing his bald head. For some reason, the man always gave him an uncanny feeling. When the janitor had gone, Snyder walked over to his desk, and opened a drawer. For some reason, his instincts told him that something was hiding inside of it. He chastised himself for being so unreasonable. The school was finally getting to him.

But one day, the Mayor would give him the reward he deserved. After all, he had told him to ready himself body and mind before graduation, where the Mayor had promised great things for Snyder. Snyder smirked. He didn't have to prepare himself at all

He made a futile kung-fu movement in proof, and knocked over several papers on his desk.

'Oh crap', he muttered, bending over to retrieve the important documents. As he gathered the papers together, he thought he could hear a slow creaking noise by the door. Someone had come in, without even knocking!

'Quark!', he shouted, 'is that you?'

He rose to his feet to get a better look at his intruder, but was met with a sharp pain to his abdomen. A vision of a white face of a screaming ghost in a black cloak glared at him,. Its eyes were deep and dark, and blood dripped from the sockets.

Snyder widened his eyes in alarm, and before he could push forward to escape, the stranger delivered another stab with his knife, cutting deeper into the stomach. Snyder spluttered, frothy blood spurting from his lips. But refusing to be defeated, he reached out for the mask and pulled it from the killer's head. He gasped when he saw the face, which both shocked and unsurprised him.

Principal Snyder opened his mouth wearily, but the blood-stained knife, aimed straight between the eyes, reached its target before he could utter a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to Unwind**

Buffy sat on a library chair, head in her hands. She felt as if everything would just fall apart there and then if she let it.

'Are you feeling better?', Willow asked in concern.

Buffy looked up miserably. After the attack in the toilets, she had lost all self-control, running around screaming that Harmony had been murdered. Of course, she had been quickly ushered towards Snyder's office, where he delighted in calling the police in front of her, to report 'a deranged student' in his presence. An hour with the police and Snyder was pure hell, as they asked her to relive her ordeal over and over, waiting unsubtly to trip her and trick her into confusing her narrative. Luckily, Buffy had managed to tell her story straight, and the police had left with a statement and a disapproving look. Snyder had seemed delighted with the turn of events. Buffy shivered thinking of the sadist plans concocted in his head...

So there she sat, alone with Giles and Willow, trying to clear her head of bloody bodies and raspy voices.

'If you would just allow me to drive you home...', Giles said.

But Buffy shook her head, not relishing the prospect of reliving the previous night's drama. 'Listen, I'm fine here. I just need a little time to think.'

Willow and Giles gave each other a look that infuriated her. Before she could tell them she thought so, Xander burst into the library, panting.

'School's out', he breathed deeply. 'The janitor found Snyder...in his office...dead. The cops are telling all students to leave the building'.

'Cripes', gulped Willow. 'Maybe we should check this out.'

'You guys go ahead', Buffy sighed, feeling tension in her head again. 'I'm going to grab some of Giles' aspirin, and I'll meet you right out.'

They all looked at her uncertainly. 'I'm the Slayer', she said, rolling her eyes. 'I'm not some high heeled bimbo. I can take care of myself for five minutes'.

'We won't be long', Giles said at last. With that, the three left Buffy alone in the library.

Now that she was completely alone, Buffy felt unsure again. What if the killer was waiting down here for her, noting he vulnerable state? With more urgency, Buffy got up and rooted Giles' desk for his aspirin. His fingers curled around the cold plastic container, when she heard the library doors swing open.

She took a step back when she saw Angel in the doorway.

'Angel', she mumbled, 'uh, how are you still here?'

'I was hiding out in the school basement, ' he answered, walking towards her. 'Heard that the school's been cancelled, and I thought maybe someone could tell me what's going on...'

'Another student and Snyder have been murdered', she answered, averting his gaze as she swallowed some pills.

Angel moved closer and took her by the shoulders. 'I mean with you', he said firmly.

Buffy's eyes welled with tears, and she finally looked at him squarely.

'Angel...I'm sorry...about...'

'Its alright, you were scared,' Angel comforted, as she collapsed against his chest.

'No it's not alright', she sniffed, 'I shouldn't have taken it out on you, just because of what happened before. It's just, sometimes...and I should never listen to what Xander says-'

Angel pulled away, a cold look in his eyes. 'Xander'

'No, he didn't tell me to do anything, it was my over-active imagination running wild again. Comes with the Slayer package'

Angel stared at her, wearing an ambiguous expression.

'Don't worry,' he said finally. 'I'm going to look out for you. That psycho will be lucky to be on your radar'.

'Thanks', smiled Buffy warmly. 'But I can hold my own'

'I better get going', he said, 'and hide in the basement till sundown.'

'Right, and I better leave this place. Its seriously freaking me out'

'I'll see you tonight'

'But I might not-'

'I know', he broke in, 'but wherever you are, I'll know'

With that, he left the library, his coat billowing behind him like a black cape.

Outside Sunnydale High, Buffy finally found Willow, Xander and Oz.

'Buffy!', Willow cried, hugging her supportively.

'So school's out, huh?', Buffy asked, squinting her eyes to look at the excited students body.

'And this calls for a P-A-R-T-Y!' shouted Xander, as they started to walk to the car park.

'Xander', frowned Willow. 'That's really insensitive. How can you think of partying at a time like this?'

'Easy', Xander said. 'The 'rents are out of town, meaning I have the house to myself.'

'Cool', aid Oz. 'A good shindig would be mood easing'

''But-', Willow said anxiously, gesturing discretely at Buffy.

'Will', said Buffy, rolling her eyes, 'actually, a chance to let loose would be great. Plus, safety equals numbers, right?'

'I guess...', said Willow uncertainly.

'That settles it', said Xander. Everyone, prepare for the social scene of the century, and come at seven tonight!'

'Great', Buffy smiled, feeling happier than she had all day.

What could possibly go wrong at Xander's place?


	8. Chapter 8

** Prep Blues**

The wind blew idly through Buffy and Willow's hair as they stood outside the Summers' front porch. Buffy closed her eyes, enjoying the light Californian breeze. Sometimes, nature made her think. Which had to be a good thing in Buffy's eyes.

Willow tossed her hair back, and sighed audibly. Buffy ignored her. She knew they had to hurry, as they had a full evening in front of them, what with grabbing party clothes from her house, then going back to Willow's, then shopping in the name of partydom, then letting everything loose at Xander's shindig.

Willow cleared her throat, obviously not enjoying the blissful silence. 'Uh, Buffy, are you okay?'

Buffy smiled grimly. A Vampire Slayer was never okay. She had to see death and loss every day of her predictably short life.

'Will, this killer thing is just a monster of the week. It's nothing I can't take care of.'

'But maybe we shouldn't underestimate the killer, look at Snyder, and Harmony, even Cordelia...'

'Look, I have it under control,' she said firmly. 'I'm Buffy. I always get through these things'

'Not always,' shot back Willow.

Buffy glared at her friend coldly. 'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Well,' Willow fidgeted, 'well, I mean, you're not immortal, and you almost got hurt last night. And then you jumped on Angel, and...'

'And so you think I'm losing it', Buffy finished abruptly. 'Thanks Will'

'I don't mean...never mind', finished Willow dejectedly.

'Listen,' said Buffy, 'I know you mean well, but believe me, I can look after myself. Tonight, we're going to mosey on down to party central, courtesy of our fabtacular friend, then tomorrow, I thwart and victor. Right?'

Willow looked unconvinced, but smiled back. 'Got it'

'Now, I'm totally lost on what to wear,' Buffy chirped, opening the front door. 'I'm thinking, heels or thigh length platforms? Red or black lip gloss? Sequin back or Slayer satchel?'

Willow giggled, and bounced behind her. 'What would you do without my fashion sense?'

The door shut behind them with a bang. The bushes rustled, and a cloaked figure run away unseen.

Xander thumped about in the dusty basement of his house, cursing as dust fell everywhere. Sometimes, his parents made him go down there so much, he was sure he'd be sent to live there someday. As he moved a grimy old box of part streamers to one side, there was a knock on the basement hatch.

'Come in,' he called out, not thinking through all the dust bunnies. When he finally turned round to meet his visitor, he let out a shriek and fell backwards onto a mouldy old sofa.

'We need to talk,' said Angel quietly, striding towards him. He threw the old letterman jacket that he'd used to shield himself from the sun onto the floor, and dust rose in a thick cloud.

Xander narrowed his eyes. 'I don't think I need to talk to you about anything. Now get the hell out of my basement.'

'Not until you tell me,' Angel seethed, 'why you told Buffy that i I'm /i the masked killer of Sunnydale?'

Xander fell silent, his eyes glazed over with fear.

'I just spent the entire night being punished for something I didn't do,' Angel continued evenly. 'I have enough to repent for without extra stuff on top'

'Yeah, well Buffy may believe that Academy Award speech but I know what you are,' Xander spat, standing up.

'And what's that?' Angel challenged.

Xander smiled innocently. 'An evil, soulless thing'

Angel roared, and grabbed Xander by the collar. Xander flinched as the vampire's features contorted. 'You know very well that's not true'

Xander stared at his attacker straight in the eye. 'Please. I may be stupid, but I know a monster when I see one. You'll never have a soul. You're incapable of compassion, of love. If you were, you would have left Buffy alone this year. She's gone through enough thanks to you'

Angel flung Xander back on the sofa, and turned away for a moment.

'Yeah, go brood in the corner!' Xander mocked. 'That always helps the situation!'

'Has Buffy questioned whether you could be the killer?', Angel asked bitterly, facing Xander directly. 'The murderer's profile fits you perfectly'

'Why would I want to kill anyone?', Xander spluttered,. 'I'm not like you. I don't get kicks out of torturing and maiming my own girlfriend!'

'I'm watching you, Harris,' the vampire warned in a low growl. He stood by the hatch, covered by the letterman jacket. 'I know what you're up to'

'If you've got my back, I've got yours', Xander replied.

Angel was already gone.

Giles sat in his apartment, head in hands. The walls spoke only in silence. When there was a knock at the door, he got up, relieved for the interruption. When he opened the door however, he failed to hide his disappointment.

'Faith,' he stammered.

'You were expecting Buffy, weren't you?' she guessed, rolling her eyes. 'Well, aren't you going to let me in?'

'Yes, of course,' he replied, shifting to one side so that she could pass. She didn't hesitate to sprawl herself across his sofa, where she made a face at a text book lying on the arm.

'Got some news for ya', she said immediately, before he even had the chance to remove his glasses to clean them. 'The Scooby Gang are partying tonight at Xander's place. Thought you might want to know.'

Giles met her eyes and cleared his throat. 'Well, there could be validity in the old saying, safety in numbers, but I do hold reason to believe that Buffy and her friends will be unsafe for quite a while.'

Faith raised an eyebrow. 'Y'mean, you think the killer will strike tonight?'

Giles sighed and sat down opposite her. 'I was actually waiting to tell Buffy this, but I contacted the Watcher's Council this afternoon, and they told be some interesting news. They warned me that William the Bloody was back in Sunnydale, and to be alert of anything that might link to his presence.'

'William the Bloody...that's Spike, right? The one Buffy told me about?'

'Yes, that's right. As you can fathom, he holds a great danger to Buffy and her friends.'

Faith smiled. 'And you think he might be responsible for going all Michael Myers on us?'

Giles frowned. 'Let's just say we should expect a number of explanations for this unusual incident, and Spike may be one of them.'

'Great,' Faith answered, getting up. 'At least I've got something to focus on tonight when B's having her post-trauma gig'

'Oh? I take it that you're not going to this gathering?'

Faith stood silent for a moment, then regained a careless expression. 'Not invited. But believe me , a party's never a party until I crash it.'

With a sly wink, Faith left the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**The House of Xander**

It was evening,. It as dark. There was a curfew. But the youth of Sunnydale didn't care. Word had spread fast about Xander's party, that he had the house to himself for the night and, although he was one of Sunnydale High's greatest losers, he was also the ex-boyfriend of the dead popular girl and also friend to the crazy blonde chick. Therefore, unwittingly, Xander had made himself one of the most talked about subjects of the night, and everyone wanted to be in his presence.

Not everyone believed that there really was a masked murderer stalking their quiet little town. After all, no one had actually seen this maniac for themselves. It was quite likely that Buffy Summers had imagined things, or even be killing herself. There were a lot of stories around school, that she was mentally unstable and that she came from L.A. L.A. was full of psychos.

Cars raced wildly down country roads, arriving in a haphazard clump in front of a house filled with loud rock music. Everyone knew that this would be a great night. It could have been that the stars twinkled mysteriously in the clear black sky. Or it could have been the beer crates and beer bongs being smuggled in shopping bags.

Xander stood by the front door, welcoming his guest with flourish. And a large Hawaiian shirt. He didn't seem to notice the alcoholic goods, or he didn't' care. He have each guest a high-five, seemingly proud of himself for throwing such a popular senior party. A van drove in, and Xander moved left the door for a moment to greet the visitors.

Inside Oz's van, Buffy shivered. Willow looked on sympathetically, and put an arm over her shoulders.

'Buffy, if you've changed your mind, we could go back'

Buffy shook her head, and forced a bright smile. 'And miss out on all the fun? I don't think so'. She opened the van door, and Willow and Oz followed in her wake. Xander came towards them, smiling in welcome.

'Hey, you made it!', he exclaimed, hugging Buffy, then Willow, and stopping just before he reached Oz.

'Hey,' acknowledged Oz with a nod. 'Nice turnout.'

'I know, isn't it weird?' In a good way, I mean. It's just, wild!' he held out his arms wide and spun around gleefully. 'I just can't believe so many people are here!'

'You can tell he doesn't party much,' whispered Willow to Buffy with a nudge. Buffy couldn't help but smile.

'Anyways, come one, come all, to the House of Xander!', he shouted, practically skipping to the house. Willow, Oz and Buffy followed him quietly, but with a little more enthusiasm than when they first arrived.

'Xander,' said Buffy, falling into step beside him. 'Aren't your parents like, going to totally massacre you when they come back ?'

'And why should I care?', said Xander with a shrug. 'They're not perfect parents, so why should I be their perfect son?'

Buffy widened her eyes, but said nothing.

Inside the house, rooms were full with partygoers, dancing madly to the music and swigging liquids from purple plastic cups. In the kitchen, a man lay on his back on the kitchen counter, guzzling beer.

'Eew,' said Willow, making a face. 'Xander, make him leave, he's underage!'

Xander went up to the guy and slapped his hand in greeting. 'Hey man'

Willow and Buffy looked at each other in disgust. 'I give up on the minds of men', Buffy shrugged.

Outside the house, two lone figures skirted the driveway, finally colliding into each other. The girl stepped backwards angrily, whilst the man stood still.

'Hey, watch it!' said Faith in annoyance. She frowned when she took a closer look at who was obstructing her. 'Angel?'

Angel grimaced, looking guilty. 'Hey, Faith,, I was just checking things out. Making sure things were alright.'

'Buffy.', Faith said with a nod. Then she smiled. 'You weren't invited either, huh?'

'Angel shifted uncomfortably. 'I wouldn't really put it like that, I-'

'Yeah, I know. It's just the asking you that was the problem. Why not just go in anyway?'

Angel looked wistful for a moment, and Faith nodded in understanding. 'Oh right. Xander would never let you into his little castle. Well isn't that a-'

'I'm going in anyway,' he cut in. 'Xander invited me in earlier.'

Faith furrowed her brows. 'Wait, I thought you just said.'

But Angel was gone. Faith sighed in annoyance. Vampires were so flaky sometimes.

Xander's party was in full swing. The house was full of carefree partygoers, and even Willow had loosened up and was enjoying herself. Buffy mingled, keeping an eye on anyone acting suspicious. No bleeding eyed black cloaked sadist yet. She had to admit she was a little relieved that she didn't have to worry about thwarting that night.

'We're out of Twinkies!' cried Xander in horror. 'I'm sure I put more out than that! What are we going to do?'

'Eat donuts instead?' suggested Willow.

Xander looked at her in horror.

'Do you have anymore Twinkies?' asked Buffy smiling.

'Yeah, actually, in the basement!' Xander cried excitedly. 'Buff, you're my saviour! Can you go down and fetch them?'

'What am I, your Twinkie wench?' Buffy groaned. 'But I suppose I can-'

'I'll go,' offered Willow, giving Oz a quick kiss. 'I admit this party's bombed without Twinkies'

Before anyone could argue with her, she had already gone.

Willow opened the basement door, frowning at the dust and darkness that awaited her. Why Xander kept Twinkies in the basement, she couldn't begin to fathom. As she made her way down the creaky wooden steps, the door slammed shut behind her.

'Shoot!' she cursed, wrapping her arms around her body as a tingle of fear shot through her. Willow had been in Xander's basement countless times over the years, but until tonight, it had always seemed so homely and safe. Now, she felt like a timid six year old, still believing in monsters under the bed and in basements.

Of course, she thought with a shiver. Turns out monsters are real.

She found the light switch and flicked it on, brightening the room to a harsh glare. She squinted, and found the box of snacks that Xander kept in the corner. Sighing with relief, she started to fill her arms with the packets of food.

Suddenly, the room was shrouded in darkness. Willow jumped. The light had failed. It was often the case in Xander's house. His parents couldn't be bothered to hire an electrician.

'Relax, Willow', she whispered to herself. 'Just get outta here'

Light filled the basement again, and she took a deep breath. But someone was standing in front of the exit. Someone wearing a long black cloak and a ghostly mask.

Willow gulped when she saw that the figure was clutching a large, sharp knife. She took a step backwards.

The masked figure tilted his head slighty, and red blood gushed from his eye sockets.

She let out a strangled sound, and dropped the Twinkies. She looked around her wildly, and remembered the hatch leading out of the house. She run up to it and pushed at the hatch hard, but cried out when it wouldn't move.

Willow looked across the room and saw the killer walking slowly towards her.

She started screaming. 'Help!' she knocked wildly at the hatch door. 'Help me!'

The killer brandished the knife, and she winced as it gleamed under the harsh lights.

She focused hard, and muttered a word in Latin. The knife flew out of the murderer's hands, and flung itself straight at her, she shut her eyes, but the knife just missed her by an inch, piercing the door above her head. She breathed in relief, congratulated herself on her witchcraft and grabbed the blade.

'Step back!' she screamed, waving the knife at the killer. 'Don't come any closer.'

The killer tilted his head to one side, almost mocking her.

'I mean it!' she warned, putting one shaky leg forward. 'Let me leave, and I won't tell anyone. Please. Just let me go'

The killer stepped back into the shadows.

Willow decided to take her chance. She run to the main basement door, and reached the doorknob. The door refused to open.

'No!' she screamed.

The killer knocked her on the head with something heavy from behind. She leaned agianst the door, and dropped the knife. Seizing his chance, the masked figure retrieved his weapon, and raised it high above her head. She gazed into a pair of bleeding blanks sockets before the knife thrust deep into her stomach and into the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not a Meg Movie**

Buffy stood awkwardly in the hallway, watching as Xander waltzed around his guests. She hadn't seen Willow for almost half an hour. Maybe she was with Oz...he had been absent for much of the party too.

'Hey,' whispered a voice from behind her. She whirled round and came face to face with Angel.

'Hey,' she said softly, shuddering when she locked eyes with him. All she wanted to do was kiss him, and forget all about the chaos that had overcome her normally chaotic life.

'Can we talk?', he asked. He looked so serious and so sexy that Buffy couldn't find a reason to say no.

'Sure,' she gulped, holding his gaze steadily. 'Let's go somewhere quiet.'

He nodded, and they headed upstairs silently.

'Now, what do guys recommend we should do?' asked Xander to his wild party crowd. Everyone had gathered into his living room, and were getting increasingly drunk and rowdy.

'Strip Monopoly!' came the shouts, and Xander winced. He was NOT very good at Monopoly.

'Horror Movies!', shouted another group.

Faith walked straight into the room and lifted an eyebrow. 'Horror movies? Please. Xander wouldn't last 5 minutes before screaming off into the wilderness.'

Xander did a double take. 'Faith? What are you doing here?'

She folded her arms. 'I guess someone forgot the official invitation. To forgive or not forgive...I'm thinking of how to punish you.'

Xander widened his eyes , then regained his composure. 'Uh, well, welcome to my little get-together.

Feel free to swig beer. Its in the kitchen. And under the side table. And possibly in the shower.'

'That's more like it,' she declared, dispersing in the crowd gathered on the couch.

'Woohoo!' shouted a jock. He held up a video that someone had found from his parents video horror collection. He read the title, and sighed. Interview With a Vampire. It was going to be a long night.

Upstairs, in the spare room, Buffy sat with Angel on a small bed. She swept a strand of hair beneath her ears nervously.

'Angel, I'm sorry that-'

'Buffy, I didn't mean to-' he said at the same time. They both stopped, and laughed.

'You first,' she ordered.

He cleared his throat.' Buffy, I just wanted to apologize for scaring you last night. You know, I would never hurt you. Not after...'

Buffy's eyes stung with tears as she saw her soul mate turn his head away in shame.

'I'm sorry too,' she said firmly. 'I should never have doubted you, brought up the past just because I couldn't deal being afraid. Why do you put up with me Angel?' Her face crumpled as she remembered him locked in the library cage.

He enveloped her with strong arms. 'Sshh,' he comforted. 'Let's forget about all that. From now on, we work together. No secrets. Okay?'

She nodded, relieved. They were both silent for a moment.

'Buffy, I need to tell you something. Something important. Its about Giles...'

'Giles?' she asked, sitting up. 'What, is he in danger? Where is he?'

'No, he's fine, I think,' he assured. 'Its just...he's a little...off. The questions he asked me last night, they were unbalanced. He kept talking about revenge, and how Sunnydale had brought nothing but pain and misery to him. He wanted to know that he was going to get even with me, one way or another.'

Buffy shook her head ruefully. 'That doesn't sound like Giles. Then again, everything has been of the wacky lately. I don't know who to trust, or not.'

'That's not your-'

'Yes it is,' she interrupted. 'I'm the Slayer. Its my duty to slay evil mysterious things with death on their mind.'

Angel held her tighter, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

'I'm scared, Angel.'

In the living room, Xander sat amongst his party crowd, looking bored.

'Oh yeah!', shouted a cheerleader next to him. 'Brad Pitt is so hot!'

'Tom Cruise is nicer,' shrilled another girl.

'I personally think Antonio Banderas makes the better vampire,' a jock seethed. 'Its like, the hair and-'

'Can you all please shut up about vampires?' Xander insisted, as arguments about better vampires were on the way. 'Or I'll put on a Meg Ryan movie.'

Everyone groaned. Xander smiled to himself as people settled down. He liked being the host of the party.

Faith gave Xander a knowing smile.

'I prefer Christian Slater myself. Vampires just don't float my boat.'

Some time later, people began to leave, drunkenly driving down the roads.

'Great party,' nodded Faith. 'Now I know who to come to when I feel like letting loose.'

'Yeah, well don't ask me to do that again,' he sighed dramatically. He surveyed the party debris with a look of horror.

'I better get going,' she winked. 'Got places to go, people to see.'

'Hey, aren't you going to-'

But a Faith had already gone.

Exhausted, Xander collapsed onto the sofa, and turned on the tv.

Buffy's eyelids fluttered, and she realized that she had fallen asleep in Angel's arms.

'You are some miracle worker,' she whispered,'I just feel so untense when you're around.'

Angel stroked her hair gently. 'My presence seems to make some people feel the opposite. But thanks.'

Buffy grabbed a hairbrush from her purse, and run it slowly through her hair. 'Angel,' she said suddenly, 'why did you try to get through my bedroom window last night?'

He looked down, and Buffy wished that she knew what he was thinking. 'I was just worried for you. The Sunnydale rumor mill has been pretty active lately, I've heard a few things. Sorry to alarm you.'

'No, its okay,' she said, looking puzzled. 'But can you for once cut with the cryptic??'

He looked at her square in the eyes. 'Spike. He's apparently in town. I haven't seen him lurking about yet, but I have a gut feeling that he may have had something to do with the murders.'

Buffy's gut feeling told her otherwise. 'I don't know, it's just, why would he come back to Sunnydale just tokill Snyder? Doesn't fit.'

Angel stood up for a moment. 'You still don't trust me.'

'No, no, its not that!' she persisted as he opened the door to leave. 'It's just, well. It's so confusing-'

'Yeah, well there's only so much I can take of this!' he exclaimed, 'I am what I am, Buffy. You've seen the worst of me. All I ask is that you can-'

Suddenly, his eyes widened with horror. 'Buffy?'

And with that, Angel disintegrated into dust.

Buffy screamed, as in the doorway stood the masked murderer, his black eyes oozing with blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Obligatory Chase Scene**

Buffy stared at the masked killer in shock, as Angel's ashes wafted over the bedroom like confetti. Firstly, she felt an aching sense of despair, as if her soul had split in two. But seeing the smug way that Angel's staker tilted his head, it wasn't long before her killer instincts kicked in. Gritting her teeth, she thrust herself against the cloaked figure with all the strength she could muster. It had the desired effect, as the killer fell backwards and out of the doorway.

'Xander!' she yelled at the top of her lungs, landing a punch on the masked face. 'Oz! Willow!'

But no one came. Caught in brief confusion, the killer hit her roughly, causing her mind to blur a little. She lifted her hand to the back of her head, feeling stickyness and grit there. Her stomach lurched when she realized that she touched her own blood and Angel's dust. Her face crumpled as her vision flashed blinding white. She was going to die.

But there was silence. She blinked a few times, as her sight returned in patches. The killer was gone.

Buffy felt sore, but she had seen worse days. She staggered to her feet. Cordelia, then Angel, let alone Snyder and Harmony...there had to be a pattern. And she had a feeling that Oz, Willow and Xander were no where near the safe zone. She got to her feet, wincing at a bruise on her hip. It was okay. She was a Slayer...

She staggered down the stairs wondering why everything was so quiet. The party must have ended whilst she slept. How it had ended, Buffy did not want to know. She almost dreaded seeing the downstairs of Xander's normally chaotic house.

But the house appeared to be empty. She walked cautiously into the living room, alert and wary. The television glared brightly, depicting a pair of angsty teenagers.

'People change, Dawson...' the TV girl declared. TV boy looked sulky. Buffy frowned.

The basement. Maybe the killer was hiding in there. Buffy dreaded facing him, but it was her job. She couldn't let others die. She had already lost Angel.

She marched purposefully to the basement. Deep breath. Door open...

Buffy clasped a hand to her mouth, stifling a scream when Willow slumped backwards like a torn up rag doll. Her eyes stared up at her friend, as if confused as to why Buffy hadn't saved her. Trying to regain some sense of composure, Buffy grabbed Willow's wrist and felt for a pulse. Her eyes welled up when she realized that the cold bloody body had been dead for quite a while.

Sad, frightened, confused and most definitely angry. Buffy ran from her lifeless friend and headed towards the front door. She frowned to see that it was already wide open, but refused to waste time figuring out why. Ghostface was going to pay, and that was all she could think about as she run up the driveway.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure among the trees to her right caught Buffy's eye. She stopped. The killer had to be around there somewhere. She reached inside her jacket, feeling a rise of panic when she realized that her stake was gone. She quickly glanced around her looking for a good makeshift weapon, finally settling on the wooden fence. If she could just break off a sharp piece, hide it up her pants leg and-

'Argghhh!' she screamed when a strong force suddenly hit her from behind. Instinctively, she delivered a backwards kick, and turned round to survey the threat.

'B, you should really consider anger management,' the thwarted figure groaned, getting to her feet.

'Faith!' Buffy gasped, feeling both relieved and suspicious. What was she doing lurking around the front of the house?

'Bet you're wondering what I'm up to,' Faith guessed.

'You know me to well,' Buffy retorted quietly. 'Listen, the killer, he's here. He got...he's around here somewhere. Have you got a weapon I could use?'

'The killer?' Faith repeated with arched eyebrows. 'Here? I haven't seen any bad guys around here tonight. Unless you're counting me.' She smiled innocently.

Buffy had no time for idle chit-chat. She had to find him. 'Please Faith, just help me out, I'm being serious!'

Faith studied her co-Slayer carefully, stepped back a few spaces, and nodded. 'Okay, I've got a spare dagger here, it can do some freaking wicked damage on any kind of ugly.'

Buffy sighed a quick breath of relief. 'Thanks, just hand it over and we can-'

Faith raised a hand up suddenly and Buffy fell silent. 'What's that?'

Buffy listened carefully. 'What's wh-'

Buffy's eyes widened in horror as the black cloaked murderer swept behind Faith and held a knife across her throat. With one swift fluid motion, he glided the knife across her neck, leaving a thick bloody line. Buffy whimpered as the killer flung Faith's body to the ground, and stared at her.

With one last look at Faith, the Slayer she had never truly known, Buffy leapt at her killer, whose eyes were already beginning to ooze blood. But the killer caught her hard with a brick to the head, and Buffy fell back down, dizzy.

'Who are you...' Buffy tried to ask, but instead she gargled blood. The killer bent over her tauntingly, and brought down the painful rock again, as Buffy lost all sense of consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Red Right Hand**

'Buffy. Buffy! Get up!'

Buffy's eyelids flickered as a voice drilled in her ears. Where was she? She slowly gained awareness that she was lying on the hard concrete ground with a throbbing head. And that voice belonged to Xander.

'Xander,' she grunted, forcing herself to sit up. 'What-'

'Buffy, I know who the killer is,' he interrupted urgently, helping her to her feet. 'I found Willow's body...' he stopped, choking up with tears of despair.

Buffy winced. And Faith. The killer took Faith. She looked around her for her body, but the darkness obscured her normally super-great vision.

'Xander!' she cried, feeling sudden relief that at least one of her friends hadn't died. 'I'm so glad you're okay. Listen, its not safe here...'

'Come with me,' he urged, 'before he comes back.'

'Wait,' Buffy asked, confused, 'you really do know who-'

Suddenly, Oz run out from the side of the house. He set wild eyes upon Buffy and Xander, and then started to flail his arms desperately.

'Buffy!' he shouted, 'Get away from him!'

Buffy looked at Xander, then at Oz.

'Buffy,' Xander gulped. 'Oz is the killer. I found him trying to kill you-'

'Buffy!' Oz continued to rant. She had never once seen Oz loose his cool, and this unnerved her. ''He did it, Buffy! He's killed Willow, now he's trying to-'

'No!' Xander roared, as Buffy took a few steps backward towards the house porch. 'Don't listen to him! I saw him try to kill you! I stopped him! Buffy!'

'No!' Oz shouted, pulling out a small gun from his jacket, pointing it at Xander. 'He's lying!'

Xander eyed the gun warily. 'Please, Buffy, please believe me...'

Buffy didn't like guns. There was something cold and hard about them, that sent shivers down her spine. With a carefully aimed kick, she flew at Oz and knocked the gun from his hand. Quickly, she grabbed the offending weapon, and returned to the front porch, pointing the gun haphazardly at Oz and Xander.

'Don't move!' she threatened.

Oz groaned, and Xander waved his arms frantically. 'Buffy! Buffy! Give me the gun! Please! You don't-'

'No!' shouted Oz, pushing Xander aside. 'No, don't give him the gun! Give it to me!'

Buffy pointed the gun at Xander, then Oz, then back to Xander. She tried to find some sign that one of them was telling the truth, but her search was in vain. With an exasperated cry, she spun on her heels and fled i to the house, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she turned te key in the lock, she felt a heavy thud against the door. There were shouts, knocks, and eventually moans coming from the other side.

'Go away!' Buffy screamed. 'Just go away! Leave me alone!'

It took a moment to rest against the door for Buffy to find her breath. Once she regained her thoughts, she knew she had to phone someone for help. This was way beyond her training as a Slayer. She couldn't phone the police, they would never understand such a complex situation.

'Giles,' she murmured, feeling hopeful. She run to the phone in the hall, still clutching the gun. She dialled his number, waiting to hear his comforting British voice. Instead, she received only the annoying trill of ringing. 'Come on,' she urged, panic rising. 'Pick up.'

'Buffy,' she heard at last. Giles had spoken. But not from the receiver.

Giles stood by the door, looking a little unhinged. He wore a black cloak. The murderer's cloak.

'Oh god,' realized Buffy, lifting her gun to her Watcher. 'Giles...its...you?'

His walked forward, and then Buffy realized. Giles was not the killer. Someone else was pointing a knife at his back, urging him forward.

Buffy gasped as Faith emerged from behind Giles, a challenge in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Final Reel**

Seeing Buffy's obvious shock, Faith smirked.

'No,' Buffy whimpered, 'no...'

But there was no mistake before her eyes. Faith was definitely not dead, and the malicious glint in her eyes betrayed her claim to innocence. Buffy couldn't believe it. She had been fooled.

Giles looked at her with wild, desperate eyes. His arms were bound with tape behind his back, therefore rendering him at Faith's mercy. There was no time for soul searching. Buffy had to come up with a plan. And fast.

'Faith, how...I mean, I saw you...get knifed,' she stammered nervously.

Faith's smile grew broader. 'Y'know, I was kind of waiting for that question.' She placed a hand across her bloody neck. 'Fake blood. Same stuff they use in low budget slasher flicks.'

Suddenly, she grabbed hold of Giles with one arm strongly clamped around his torso, and the knife across his throat. Giles gasped, his glasses falling to the floor.

'See this, B?' she hissed, as Buffy shakily held up her gun, 'now this kife is real. But I guess you already knew that, huh?'

'Leave Giles,' Buffy pleaded, 'You wanna deal with me, be my guest, but leave-'

'Give me the gun,' Faith ordered.

Buffy shifted her gaze to her watcher. Giles mouthed 'Shoot her.' She paused, before throwing the gun over. Faith nimbly retieved the weapon and pointed it at Buffy, whilst still holding Giles at bay with the knife. Buffy glared, suddenly aware of her defenselessness.

'Now, ' Faith purred, 'you're gonna do EXACTLY what I say...'

'Since when were you one to abide by rules?' Buffy spat, her patience waning. Seeing her Watcher in danger triggered so many instincts in her that it was becoming impossible to remain passive.

'Just do it,' Faith growled.

'Then tell me first,' Buffy said boldly, 'to fake your own death, however cliche, you had to have someone to help you. Someone's helping you in this, and I want names.'

Faith paused for a moment, gazing past Buffy's shoulder. Then she smiled. 'Oz...'

Buffy's mind reeled, and spun around to see what Faith and now Giles were staring at.

Oz had entered the room from behind her, a strange look on his face.

'You...' Buffy said dully.

Oz looked at her blankly, and opened his mouth.

'Buffy-' he spluttered. Blood dribbled from his lips. He took a step forward, and crumpled to the floor in a useless heap.

Buffy felt a new wave of nausea as she spotted the knife protruding from his back. And emerging behind him came Xander, who unflinchingly yanked the blade from the body with a sickening squelsh.

Buffy's eyes widened in horror, as Xander raised a small electronic device to his mouth. 'Surprise, Buffy,' he greeted in the eerie deep voice she knew too well. He sneered, relishing her shock.

Tears ran down Buffy's face as two of the people she trusted the most backed her in to the kitchen. Her heart sank as she realized that she had been cornered, weaponless.

With a smirk, Faith hit Giles over the side of the head with her gun, and then threw him against the far wall. Dazed, he struggled to keep his eyes open, but eventually slumped in a fit of unconsciousness. Buffy let out a shriek of despair.

'I can't believe you didn't suspect us,' mocked Xander, waving his knife in the air emphatically. 'So, so typical of you, Buffy. Always overestimating yourself and underestimating others.'

Faith rolled her eyes. 'Shut up, Xander. We have a job to do, remember?'

Xander shrugged, looking a little annoyed. 'Whatever, Faith.'

'Give me that knife,' Faith said suddenly.

'You already have one,' Xander exclaimed.

'This is just a kitchen knife. I need a weapon, and we know I'm better at this stuff than you.'

Buffy watched numbly as Xander reluctantly gave Faith his much larger knife.

'Now,' said Faith, glaring at Buffy. 'Let's keep this short...'

'Why?' Buffy spat, hating how vulnerable she felt looking at the bloody blade. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Why?' Faith asked, eyebrows raised high. She chuckled, as if she had just heard a hilarious joke. Xander smiled enigmatically. 'WHY? Does it really matter WHY?'

'YES!' Buffy shouted, 'it matters...it matters to me! I thought I could trust you...Faith you're a Slayer! We don't kill people, whatever the reason! And Xander...Xander...how could you...you killed Willow.'

Xander's eyes clouded for a moment. 'I didn't kill Willow...' He put down the gun on the counter behind him.

Faith sneered. 'She deserved it like the rest.'

'Shut up,' Xander warned through clenched teeth.

'Now, come on Xander!' she laughed, 'They were all going to abandon us! I've seen the future, and its all bad.'

Xander shuffled uneasily.

'Future? Buffy echoed uncertainly. 'What do you mean, seen the future?'

'I mean,' Faith replied, waving the knife at her again, 'that I came across a little info. Do you know where I'll gonna end up?'

'Who told you this?' Buffy demanded, confused.

'Quiet!' Faith instructed.'You ruin me, Buffy!'

'No...' murmured Xander.

'Yes!' shouted Faith, her eyes wild. 'You're going to try to kill me, leave me for dead, and then...then...somewhere dark and dusty, I'm locked up...'

'Faith, I would never try to-'

'SHUT UP! It's true! I know it's true! Don't lie to me!'

'How'd you know that's true?' Buffy whispered, staring at the knife.

'She dreamed it,' Xander said quickly, a hoarseness in his voice. 'She had one of your prophecy dreams, the one that always comes true. It happens, Buffy. And a lot more besides that.'

'Xander, please,' Buffy pleaded, 'I thought we were friends...'

He let out a low chuckle, and stepped up beside Faith. 'Not for long.'

Faith recovered herself, and smiled grimly. 'Do you think its fair how Xander is treated around here? He's pushed around, pulverised, laughed at, CHEATED on...it was only a matter of time before he had himself some payback.'

Buffy swallowed hard. Nothing made sense, and yet there was a twisted logic in the pair's argument. 'Don't put all your excuses on Xander. You're the sick freak behind this.'

'Y'know what, B?' Faith said at last, shrugging her shoulders. 'I'm not going to kill you after all. 'Cos its NOT all about me and my little trashy issues. Xander was the one who listened to me when I was lost and confused. Xander was the one who made me realise that I have power over my own destiny. Xander knows what its like to be mistreated in this little cliquey gang, to be made a second class sidekick.And it'll be Xander who spills your blood.'

Buffy looked away, her eyes burning, as Faith passed the knife to Xander. 'You'll never get away with this.'

'If things go to plan they will,' Xander sneered. 'For you see, nobody trusts you in this town. Not even your own mother. And like hell does anyone trust Giles..he's far too English for anyone's liking. Think, Buff. When I call the cops, bleeding all over the place, and report that you and Giles went on a killing spree, before being...stopped...do you think they'll be suspicious? This is Sunnydale! And when they recover poor Faith, left for dead, and she wakes up confirming my story...well...I think the only issue is going to be with my pissed off parents. They're going to send me into the basement for sure.'

'Ooh, bloodshed,' Faith whispered. 'Xander, stab me now.'

Xander looked at his accomplice doubtfully. 'But won't you be weaker...'

'Just a little, to get me in the mood,' Faith purred. She stretched her arms upwards, inviting the knife to her torso.

Without further warning, Xander plunged the knife into her side, and Faith shrieked, immediately clutching her wound.But instead of getting angry, she started to laugh. 'You call that an attack?'

Furrowing his brows, Xander striked again, this time piercing the stomach. Faith bent over, and with a sudden lurch coughed up blood. He prepared to stab again, but Faith held up a shaky hand, signalling the end of his knife-happy spree.

'Stab her,' she managed at last. 'Get Buffy.'

Xander looked between the two Slayers, pursing his lips. Buffy straightened herself, and prepared to look her ex-friend in the eyes. She had a better chance with him than Faith. And she planned to take advantage of this slim chance of escape.

'Stab me, Xander,' Buffy instructed forcefully. 'But make it quick.'

When Xander turned around to face her, Buffy felt like pinching herself incase she woke up. He looked just like her best friend, running from the various onslaught of demons after his blood. But she knew better than to weaken her resolve. Especially since she was staring at one hell of a pointy knife.

'I don't want to do this, Buffy,' Xander said slightly shakily. 'I've always loved you, from the moment I first met you. But you see, none of this would have happened if you'd listened to me, and staked Angel from the very beginning!'

Enraged, Buffy sprung forward, knocking Xander and the knife to the floor. Before he could react, she delivered a swift kick to his head, knocking him out instantly.Faith got up , clutching her stomach, reaching for a nearby weapon.

'Bad luck, Faith,' Buffy spat, booting her in the face hard. As Faith groaned on the floor, Buffy ran into the hallway.

'Giles!' she called out, 'Can you hear me? We have to get out of here!'

Her eyes finally rested on his unconscious figure, tied up and still in the horrific black cloak. Suddenly, she realized that there was no immediate means of escape. She had to stall Faith if she wanted to protect Giles.

And so, despite her quickly diminishing nerves, the Slayer thought up a plan...

Faith took a few deep breaths, her head spinning from the force of Buffy's atack.It definitely did not help that Xander had got a little knife happy under pressure. Luckliy, her healing powers had kicked in, and the blood loss was slowing, but that didn't mean that it hadn't crippled her strength considerably.

But she had to finish it. Buffy couldn't escape.

'Buffy,' she grunted grabbing Xander's knife and staggering gingerly in to the hallway. She tripped over Oz's motionless body, and cursed.

'Buffy.,' she said a little bit louder this time. She slammed against a wall, breathing heavily. She paused when she heard a voice,

'I don't wanna wait for my life to be over...'

The television was still on. Faith's temper began to flare, and she slashed at the walls wildly. 'Buffy come OUT. Hiding isn't going to get you far.'

The phone rang. Faith hestitated for a moment before picking it up.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Faith,' rasped a voice. 'I want to play a game...'

'Bitch!' Faith shouted, 'stop hiding and end this!'

'I already have,' replied Buffy, her voice distorted, 'I've called the cops, they're on their way soon. They're going to be very interested in what you tell them.'

Faith screamed, and with one angry motion flung the blood covered phone aside. A loud groan was heard from the kitchen.

'Damnit Faith, that hurt' Xander cried out.

But Faith had lost all sense of reason. She plunged her knife into anything soft - curtains, cushions, and even the living room couch. She screamed like she was dying, as if the world was exploding beneath her feet. Finally, she began to open random doors, searching for the bane of her existence.

Meanwhile, Xander picked up the phone. 'Hello?' he said uncertainly.

'Xander, Xander,' the voice replied. 'Why do this? I really respected you. People loved you. Why do this?'

'You know why,' he muttered, his head thumping.

'No, I don't. Cordelia wasn't cheating on you, was she? Faith made all of that up to get you on her side.'

'No..' Xander whispered, clasping the receiver tightly against his ear.

'Faith was playing you, Xander. Why do you think she wanted you to stab her?'

'The plan...' Xander said softly, 'nobody left but us...we get to live on, and...'

'No,' Buffy said harshly. 'The police come, and you're caught with the knife. Faith as the only survivor, the bloodied victim, tells her story. Who will they believe?'

'NO!' Xander shouted, jumping to his feet dizzily. 'Faith wouldn't send me to jail!'

The receiver crackled and went silent. Xander dropped the phone, eyes gleaming.

'FAITH!' he yelled. 'Why haven't you stabbed me? I want you to stab me! Just like we planned!'

He stumbled in to the living room, where Faith emerged, bleeding and gasping, feathers stuck in her blood and hair.

Faith tilted her head.

'I want you to stab me!' he said shrilly, coming closer to his partner.

'Y'know Xander, I always knew you were this stupid.'

Before he had time to respond, she dug the knife deep in to his chest, pulling it out and stabbing him, again and again. Blood caked the room, as Xander lay on the floor, receiving the unflinching blade for what seemed like forever. Finally, Faith yanked out the knife from what used to be Xander, and smiled.

'Now THATS what I call a good knifing,' she smirked.

She turned around, and looked straight in to the bleeding ghost mask. She gasped, and taking advantage of her shock, the masked figure plunged a metal rocketship figure through her chest. Faith flinched, before falling to the floor with a loud bang.

Buffy swept off the mask and cloak, and dropped them on the ground as if they were on fire.Giles staggered behind her, still tied but now awake.

'Bloody hell,' he whispered.

'I think its over,' Buffy whispered back, a lump in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears as she caught sight of Xander, whose insides spilled all over the carpet.

They walked slowly over to Faith, and looked down at her.

'Is she...' Giles asked.

Buffy bit her lip. 'She IS a Slayer...' She picked up a gun that was left on the floor, and pointed it at her head.

'If you shoot her now, that will rapidly decrease her chances of recovery,' Giles advised.

Buffy nodded, perfecting her aim. She tightened her finger on the trigger.

'She looks so peaceful,' Buffy gulped.

'ARGHHH!!!' Faith screamed, and lurched towards them. Buffy screamed, and hit the gun heavily on Faith's head, sending her back in to unconsciousness.

'Buffy...' Giles asked, sweat dripping from his forehead. 'She's still-'

'I'm not a killer,' Buffy said shortly. 'Faith's a human. The police will deal with her.'

Giles opened his mouth as if to say something more, abut the look on Buffy's face stopped him. Finally, he nodded. 'I respect your decision.'

Buffy smiled grimly at her Watcher, as she worked on binding Faith. And as the police sirens echoed through the streets, she finally felt long-awaited closure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

Sirens wailed rudely outside the Summers home. A lone figure observed the chaos from the safety of the darkness of surrounding trees. This was interesting. Very interesting. He couldn't have done better himself.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Spike threw down his cigarette, stamping heavily on the smouldering butt.

'Don't you worry, my love,' he muttered, 'Sunnydale's screams are far from over.'

With a low chuckle, the vampire glided away, fuelled by promises of the night.


End file.
